Reappearance
by dragonflare137
Summary: Yugi life is about to take a turn when things go from normal to strange. Along the way, he meets a few new faces, as well as a few old ones that help him out. On the flip side, Seto Kaiba gets a few surprises for himself. Main:SxK,Minor: JxM, YxT, YYxMana
1. Prologue

It was a dark and rainy summer night and the world outside had taken shelter from the storm. The wildlife had long since fallen asleep in their dry shelters and most people had already found comfort in their beds for the night. Even so, there were a few lights still on and few people still up.

One person that was awake just happened to be a young boy. He sat at his window and stared out into the night. It was dark in his small neighborhood, but that didn't stop him from watching the storm outside. The boy sighed sadly and laid his head down on the windowsill, thinking about how the weather reflected how he was feeling. A sudden knock on the door made the boy jump, but he relaxed when he saw who walked in.

"Hey what you still doing up kid," asked the teenage girl that had entered the boys room.

"Can't sleep," replied the boy as he laid his head back where it was before.

The girl looked sadly at her brother and walked over to where he sat. She took him up in her arms and pulled him tightly against herself. In response, the boy wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head against her shoulder.

"It's going to be Ok," she said gently as she ran her fingers through the boy's chocolate brown hair. She heard the boy sniffle and she felt tears that fell from his eyes.

"I know it will but it's just not fair," he replied. The girl pulled her brother's head away from her neck and looked in his deep, blue eyes.

"It's not, but we can't change what happened," she said, "We have to be strong." The young boy nodded and his sister smiled down at him. She was about to say something else, but as if on cue, the newborn baby that was across the hall started to cry.

"I guess I need to check on him," said the girl, "Dad's asleep and I don't want him to wake up." She kissed the boy's forehead and then she sat him back down by the window. "I'll come back and tuck you in when I'm done."

"Ok big sister," replied the boy. He watched his sister leave and then he turned back to the window. Tears were still in his eyes, but they didn't blur his vision. The rain was falling heavily and a quiet thunderclap rang in the distance.

A few minutes passed before the cry from across the hall had stopped. The boy got up from where he sat and walked over to his bed as he waited for his sister to return. He had almost made it to the bed before a bright white light poured into his room from the window.

"What was that," said the boy as turned back around and ran back to his place on the windowsill. He looked at the street from his bedroom on the second floor, but he didn't see anything unusual. He was about to turn away, but then he noticed something on the sidewalk in front of his house. It looked like some sort of small white bundle. Whatever it was, the boy couldn't just leave it out in the rain.

The boy ran out of his room in time to see his sister walk out of his baby brothers room. "Where are you going," she asked, but the boy didn't stop to answer her, he just kept going. He sister frowned at him and decided to follow.

The girl easily caught up to the boy and they both went out into the pouring rain. She still didn't know why he was going out there, but when she saw the wet bundle, she immediately understood.

The girl ran past the boy and reached the white bundle first. She placed a hand on it and felt it shaking. She gasped when she saw the face of a young girl from under the white cloth.

"What is it sister," said the boy. He was standing by his sister as she pulled back the cloth, revealing the face of the girl to her brother. He had the same reaction to his sister.

"We need to get her inside," he said. His sister nodded and picked up the younger girl. She was light and it wasn't difficult for the boy's sister to lift her. She took the girl into their small home and then she made her way to the guestroom.

The darkness of the night hid the girl's features, but now that they were inside, they could see her more clearly. She was a lot paler then most people and she looked like she was about the same age as the boy. Her hair was a bright white with light blue highlights and it fell down her back in slight waves. Her arms hung limply at her side and from where the boy was, he could see something strange on the girl's hand. It was some sort of black mark, a bruise maybe, but it didn't look like it. To the boy it looked like the shadow of a dragon flaring it's wings.

"Go get me some towels," ordered the boy's sister. He nodded and did as his sister asked of him. When he returned, he saw that his sister had set the girl down on the bed in a sitting position.

"Here you go," said the boy as he handed his sister the towels that he brought. She thanked him and began to dry the young girl. The boy saw that she was wearing a white gown of some sort that matched her hair perfectly. The boy could feel his face becoming warm. _'She looks like an angel,'_ thought the boy.

"What's this?" asked his sister. The boy was confused as to why she asked that, but then he saw her tug at a cord around the girl's neck. The beads on the cord were made of what looked like sapphire and they glittered brightly. His sister pulled the cord from inside the girl's gown and gasped at the jewel at the end. The magnificent white jewel was shaped like a dragon readying its attack and it looked absolutely stunning.

"This is some necklace," said girl. The rubbed the jewel between her fingers and she turned it around. A sudden look of surprise came onto her face as she looked at the name on the back of the necklace. _Rhea._

"This must be the girl's name," said the boy's sister as he leaned in closer to get a look. The name was beautifully engraved into the back of the jewel. _'The name of a goddess,'_ thought the boy.

Once the girl was dry, his sister laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Watch her, I'll be back in a second," asked the girl. The boy nodded in response and she left him with the strange girl.

The boy tried, but he couldn't take his eyes of the young girl. The way that her white tresses fell over her eyes made her look angelic. She seemed so peaceful, so unaware of what had happened. While he was thinking about what could have happened to the girl, he saw her starting to fidget. The girl's eyes fluttered open and he stared into the brightest pools of blue that he had ever seen.

"Hello there," said the girl softly. Her voice was like beautiful music to the young boy. He was a little to flustered to speak and he inwardly thank his sister when she entered the room.

"Your awake, good," said his sister as she saw the younger girl pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Yes I am," said the girl cheerfully. It seemed to the siblings that she was completely unaware of what had happened to her.

"We found you unconscious on the street," said the sister, "Do you know how you got there?"

The young girl shook her head and said, "No I'm sorry I can't remember."

"Do you know where you live?" asked the older girl. The younger shook her head once again and replied with a simple, "No."

"What about your parents?" asked the boy, "Do you know where they are?"

The girl shook her head again and said, "No I can't remember."

"Do you remember anything?" asked the boy.

The girl lowered her eyes and the boy regretted asking. She breathed in shakily and the boy could see the tears forming around her eyes. "I don't remember anything. I don't know my name, where I lived, or my own age."

The older girl smiled sadly at the girl and then walked over to her. She pulled the younger girl into her embrace and the girl cried into her shoulder. "Don't worry, it's going to be alright." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the crystal necklace. She held it up in front of the girl and she took it from the boy's sister.

"You were wearing this when we found you," said the sister as the girl looked over the necklace. "The back says a name, so I think that it's your name."

"Rhea," whispered the girl. She looked up at the older girl and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," replied the older. The younger girl pulled away from the elder girl's embrace and sat back down on the bed.

"Where will I go?" asked the girl. She had a sad look on her face again, but she wasn't crying anymore.

The boy looked up at his sister and said, "She could stay here, can't she?"

"Well that's up to father," his sister replied. He looked down sadly, but his sister ruffled his messy brown hair. "I think he'll let her stay," she turned to the girl and added, "But only if she wants to of course."

The girl nodded energetically and said, "Of course I would. You have been so kind to me and I don't even know your names."

The boy laughed and said, "We can fix that." He pointed to his older sister and said, "This is my older sister Marianne, but you could have probably guessed that." The girl laughed and the boy continued. "My name is Seto."

"Well Seto, it's nice to met you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was one of the longest prologues that I've ever written. So there you have it! This is a new story that I'm writing (Obviously) and I thought that I should write the prologue now. Some of you that have read Family Ties might be confused as to why Marianne is in this one. Well you see, the way I actually wanted to write Family Ties was like this, so you could say that this is the original Family Ties. This story is going to span over the original series and that is how I originally thought this through. Before I really got into the writing thing, I was really lazy and I didn't want to write over the series, but I've decided to now.<strong>

**And now the bad news:( I won't actually be starting this story yet. I want to finish one of my other stories and this one is definately going to take longer then the others. I might upload a random chapter here and there but I won't dedicate my full attention to this story just yet. **


	2. The Path

_This story all starts with a simple game, a game that will change the life of not just one, but many. It started with a simple duel. Yugi Moto's duel against Seto Kaiba was one that changed the lives of both of the boys as well as those around them. One was changed into a champion and the other was filled with confusing emotions. That wasn't the only result that came from this duel. On the night of the regional championships, Yugi received a strange package from Industrial Illusions, the company that created Duel Monsters. When the final match of the championship ended, Yugi opened the package to find a glove, two stars, and a videotape. On the tape was the CEO of Industrial Illusions himself, Maximillion Pegasus. He heard about the defeat of Seto Kaiba at Yugi's hands and wanted to congratulate him, as well as test Yugi's skills for himself. Yugi agreed to a duel and was surprised when time around seem to stop. Yugi dueled his hardest, but Pegasus didn't defeat him, it was the clock that beat him. In order to insure Yugi's participation in his upcoming tournament, Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus took the soul of Yugi's Grandfather with the Millenium Eye. That was all caused by one single game, by one single duel. One single thing can change the course of ones life, of ones story. Well this story has just begun and it is uncertain to those who live this story as to what will come._

It was the morning that Yugi had been waiting for. It was finally the day that he was going to set out for Duelist Kingdom. A sense of dread washed over him as he thought of what would happen in the days to come, but a small feeling of hope was still with him. He couldn't give up! He had to get his Grandpa's soul back no matter what.

Usually Yugi was happy on Saturday, but today he just couldn't be. How could he? His Grandpa's soul is on the line and if he failed... no he can't fail. Yugi's hand went to his Millenium Puzzle and he rubbed his thumb against the eye pattern on the front. Wearing the pedant gave him hope and faith that he could save his Grandpa. If he could finish this once thought impossible puzzle then he could save his Grandpa.

All of these thoughts were going through his mind as he was walking the city with his friends Tristan, Joey and Tea. He wanted to spend as much time with them as he could before he left for the tournament. As much as he wanted them to come with him, he didn't want them to get hurt as well. Plus they wouldn't be able to get on the ship in the first place without any star chips.

"Hey Yugi, what are you thinking about?" asked Tea, pulling Yugi from his deep thoughts. He looked up from the puzzle, which he was previously staring at, and saw that all of his friends were looking at him. Tristan had a worried expression on his face, but he still had a smile on. Tea looked worried as well, but she didn't try to hide her concern. Joey on the other hand was in his own little world. He was staring at the ground with an unreadable expression. He had been like this for a few days, but he wouldn't tell anyone what was bothering him and would shrug the matter off when someone asked.

"I'm just a bit scared that's all," replied Yugi with a sigh. "I don't know what will happen while I'm at Duelist Kingdom."

"Don't worry about it Yugi," said Joey who was now looking right at Yugi. "We will always be there for you, even when you least expect it." He said that last part with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks guys," said Yugi. "No matter what, I will try my best. I just hope that my best is good enough to save Grandpa."

"Stop doubting yourself Yugi," said Tristan. "You are gonna do great and you WILL save your Grandpa."

"Tristan's right," said Tea. "And so is Joey. You can do this, but you can't doubt yourself. You just have to do your best and that will be enough to beat Pegasus and win back your Grandpa's soul."

"You're right guys," answered Yugi. "I can't think badly about myself or it will cost my Grandpa his soul." Even as he said this, he still had a sliver of doubt in the back of his mind.

"That's the way to think Yugi," said Joey who was back in his normal jovial mood. "I know that things look bad right now, but don't think about the bad things that could happen, think about the good."

Yugi smiled at his friends and they continued to talk about other things as they walked. They were going nowhere in particular, they were just... walking. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice someone walking right toward them.

Yugi exhaled a gasp of shock as he bumped into someone that was walking towards him. The force caused him to fall to the ground with a hard thud. He heard loud thump come from the stranger as she to hit the ground.

"I'm sorry," said Yugi as he looked at the person he hit. It was girl that looked like she was his age. Her skin was very pale and her hair was as white as a cloud. She had on a light blue jacket, a white underneath it and jeans that had many holes in them. One thing that confused Yugi was that the girl was wearing a finger-less glove on the right hand, but not on the left. She stared back at Yugi with bright blue eyes that were filled with a mix of shock and confusion.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," replied the girl in a soft voice. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"As long as both of you are ok, it's alright," said Joey with a smile. Yugi got to his feet and offered the girl a hand. The girl hesitated for a moment before accepting Yugi's help. She gave Yugi her left hand and he pulled her to her feet as well. The girl didn't stay to talk. As soon as she let go of Yugi's hand she started to walk in the direction that she was headed in before.

"Hey you didn't even tell us your name," said Joey, but the girl just ignored him and kept walking.

"Well that was rude," said Tristan. Joey nodded in agreement and said, "You got that right."

"Don't be mean guys," scolded Tea. "Maybe she didn't want to tell us her name."

"Well should have said something instead of ignoring us," grumbled Joey.

"You don't need to worry about it anymore," said Yugi.

"You're right Yugi," replied Joey. "We have other things to worry about, like how empty my stomach is." The whole gang laughed as they continued on the path that they were going. In reality, they had no idea where the path was taking them and the same could said about what was going through their thoughts. Though they didn't say anything out loud, each of them had their own doubts about the days to come. They had different thoughts on the matter at hand, but they would have all agreed, if they were discussing this aloud, that they were on a long and dangerous path. Yet, even with this in mind, they knew that they couldn't give up no matter what. They would always be with each other and protect one another so that the no one would stray from the path because they didn't think that they could handle what was to come. What they didn't know was that they weren't the only ones that walked this very same path.

* * *

><p><strong>FORGIVE ME! I am so sorry that I haven't updated a single thing for such a long time. *Bows and begs for mercy*. I've just had a terrible bout of writers block lately and it's been really annoying! Well I finally broke it, at least partially \(^-^). I'm starting to write again and it shouldn't be long until I finish another chapter of White Rose so if you have been waiting for that don't worry, I will be updating it soon. **

**Pertaining to this story now, as you can see I will not rewrite things that happen in the series exactly. It's a waste of time (In my opinion) and unnecessary so I'm just going to summarize it like I did at the beginning of this chapter in the ones after this.**

**P.S: These first few chapters will be a bit short because not much changes in the first season. A lot of it stays the same as the series. I'm just adding a character and she is minor at this moment in time. Don't worry, the chapters will be long when I get to the second season. Thank's for reading this story, as well as reading this ridiculously long Author's Note. I will see you guys in the next chapter of this story and if you read any of my others, then I may see you there first. Good-bye my friends and may this story be ever in your liking. :)**


End file.
